Hold You Tight
by violetEyes-wizard
Summary: 'Ini pesan ke-102 ku yang aku simpan di drafts dan tak ku kirimkan padamu. Sudah satu bulan aku menjalani kelas XII ini seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan. Seperti apa dirimu sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Sangat merindukanmu..'
1. Chapter 1

Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Langit birupun mulai bercampur jingga, yang menandakan malam akan segara tiba. Sebuah sekolah yang berplang **Konoha High School **(KHS), masih menampakan keramaian. Walaupun tak seramai jam-jam pelajaran tentunya. Kini hanya para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti club atau ekstrakulikuler yang memeriahkan tempat menuntut ilmu di salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang ini. Konoha. Dan karena sang surya sudah enggan berada di puncak, para siswa-siswi itupun bergegas menuju tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki bermata onyx yang terduduk di pinggiran lapangan basket sedang asik meneguk jus tomat kalengan yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari mesin otomatis. Rambut ravennya yang spike ke belakang-yang mirip pantat ayam- terlihat berkilau karena peluh. Keringat yang bercucuran di dahi dan lehernya akan membuat kaum hawa yang melihatnya nosebleed. Untung saja para kaum hawa yang seperti itu sudah pulang sejak tadi, kalau tidak Uchiha ini pasti sudah terganggu dengan tatapan lapar dari Fangirls nya itu.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang merupakan heartthrob KHS. Mengapa tidak. Parasnya yang tampan di atas rata-rata, otak cemerlang yang membuat peringkatnya terus menjulang dan tak lupa terlahir dari keluarga mapan (baca: Millionaire). Hal-hal tersebutlah yang membuatnya begitu ingin dimiliki oleh setiap wanita.

Di tahun terakhirnya di KHS, belum ada satu siswi KHS pun yang mampu memikat Uchiha bungsu ini. Karena hatinya sudah dibawa seorang gadis yang berada jauh di negri pasir sana. Suna. Seorang gadis bermata bulan dan berambut indigo.

Setelah meneguk habis jus favoritnya, sang Uchiha mengeluarkan Handphone android yang ada di saku celananya itu. Ia memandang sejenak wallpaper handphone nya itu, Sasuke Uchiha yang terlihat lebih muda daripada sekarang, merangkul seorang gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Gadis berambut indigo pendek itu tersenyum lembut ke kamera. Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Setelah mendapatkan nomor seseorang yang tepat, ia mengklik gambar amplop kuning dan mulai mengetik.

**'Bagaimana hari pertama kelas XII mu di sana? Pasti menyenangkan kan? Jangan lupa pakai syal di lehermu. Karena udara di Suna lebih dingin dibanding Konoha. Sudah tiga tahun kau disana. Dan kau tahu, semakin hari bukannya aku lupa tapi aku jadi semakin merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku? **

**Hinata..'**

Hasil ketikan jemarinya itu ia baca sampai berulang kali. Tak ada yang salah dengan pesan itu, jadi tak apakan jika dikirim? Tapi, bukannya menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk mengirim, Sasuke malah menekan tombol merah. Dan dengan otomatis pesan tersebut tersimpan dalam pesan drafts nya.

Sigh. "Sejak kapan aku mengetik pesan yang tak pernah kukirim.."

"Teme! Ayo kita main satu babak lagi!"panggil seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

Mendengar panggilan temannya itu, Sasuke langsung memasukan handphone android nya kembali ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Berikan aku bolanya dobe!". Dan dalam beberapa detik, three-point tercipta olehnya.

**'Aku terus menunggu mu disini.. entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Tapi yang pasti, jika kau tak menemuiku disini, aku yang akan menjemputmu..'**

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

**'Ini pesan ke-102 ku yang aku simpan di drafts dan tak ku kirimkan padamu. Sudah satu bulan aku menjalani kelas XII ini seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan. Seperti apa dirimu sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Sangat merindukanmu..'**

"Sasuke-kun..!". Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di koridor kelas, berbalik untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari menghampirinya.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis cantik nan pintar ini satu-satunya sahabat Sasuke yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Awalnya, Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan sikap Sakura yang merupakan salah satu fangirls nya. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan mengenalnya saat sekelas di kelas XI, Sakura lah yang mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke enggan diganggu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, Sakura akan membawa Sasuke kesebuah tempat yang tenang. Dan mereka berdua akan sama-sama terdiam. Terdiam dalam kesunyian yang damai, sampai Sasuke merasa cukup berada dalam alam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga kini mereka bersahabat dan menjalani kelas XII satu kelas.

"Hn."

"Jangan dingin seperti itu.."Sakura bergelayut di tangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa risih. Tapi, membiarkannya adalah cara berterima kasih Sasuke pada sahabat berambut pink nya itu atas hal-hal yang sudah Sakura lakukan untuknya selama ini. Adegan mereka yang seperti itu membuat siswa lain berpikir bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Yang akan ditanggapi oleh Sakura dengan pipinya memerah dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah datar. "Ayo kita makan siang bersama, yang lain sudah menunggu di kantin.."Sakura tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Tak bisakah dua konsonan itu kau hilangkan? Lama-lama aku bisa menjitakmu seperti aku menjitak Naruto.."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si Dobe itu.."

"Makannya, bicaralah seperti orang normal,"

"Aku normal, Sakura.."

"Yah~ tak akan ada habisnya jika berdebat denganmu. Ayo kita kekantin saja.."

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

**'Apakah aku harus menjawab pernyataan cinta sahabatku? Dia selalu mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Yah mungkin kecuali tentang dirimu. Karena aku tak pernah menceritakan tentangmu pada siapapun. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Hati dan otakku kini tak pernah berdampingan semenjak kau pergi. Apa kau disana sudah mempunyai kekasih? Lucu ya, aku selalu mengetik pesan untukmu seperti kau adalah kekasihku. Padahal kau sendiri tak pernah tau perasaanku padamu. **

**Sasuke. Yang selalu merindukanmu**

**dan mencintaimu.'**

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

"Teme! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku baru tau kalian jadian setelah dua minggu? Kalian menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya aku bukan sahabat kalian ya? Kejamnya!"ucap (baca: teriak) Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau tak usah marah-marah seperti itu. Yang lain saja sudah tau walaupun tidak diberi tau. Kau saja yang tidak peka!"jelas Sakura.

"Argh! Jangan salahkan aku juga dong! Akukan memang tidak peka terhadap urusan romance.. memangnya Shikamaru tau? Kerjaan diakan hanya tidur!"

"Aku sudah tau Naruto. Sekarang diam aku mau tidur. Merepotkan.."ucap pemuda jabrig yang rambutnya diikat tinggi. Dan dalam beberapa detik dengkuran halusnya terdengar.

"Dengarkan? si pemalas saja kepekaannya masih tinggi.. dasar kau bodoh Naruto.."sambung Sakura.

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

**'Walaupun ragaku bersamanya, tetapi tidak dengan hatiku. Karena hatiku terus bersamamu. Mengikuti kemanapun kau melangkah. Tapi, bolehkah aku memberikan sedikit ruang dihati ini untuknya?'**

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

"Aku punya dua tiket ke Taman Ria untuk besok lusa. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kau.. mengajakku kencan, Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hmm.."Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya. Walaupun senyum itu tipis, tapi membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, karena mungkin itu pertanda Sasuke mulai menerima Sakura dalam hidupnya.

"Terima Kasih Sasuke-kun.."Sakura mendekap Sasuke. Terisak. Dan ucapan terima kasih Sakura lebih pada senyum yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Walaupun Sasuke ingin membalas dekapan tersebut, tapi tangannya menolak. Menolak untuk digerakan. Seolah-olah ada yang melarangnya. Ada yang tak mengijinkannya.

**'Bolehkah?'**

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

"Benarkah Sasuke mengajakmu kencan? Wah.. akhirnya dia mulai menerima keberadaanmu. Atau jangan-jangan saat itu dia sedang mabuk?"

"Ino! Kau ini sahabatku bukan sih?"gerutu Sakura.

Ino tertawa. "Aku bercanda Sakura. Aku merasa senang akhirnya sahabatku mulai menemukan kebahagiaannya.."Ino tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih.."

"Eh, terima kasih saja tidak cukup! Kau harus mentraktirku makan siang hari ini!"

"Hm? Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Sasuke mengajakku makan siang bersamanya. Maaf ya, Ino.. Lain kali pasti akan ku traktir,"

"Huh dasar! Kalau sedang kasmaran, sahabat selalu saja ditinggalkan.."gerutu Ino. Sakura terkikik mendengarnya.

"Haruno! Yamanaka! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Fokuskan pikiran kalian pada soal-soal di papan tulis!"

"Ya sensei!"ucap Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

**'Ternyata tak bisa, aku sudah tak bisa mengendalikan hatiku ini. Karena pemilik hati ini sudah berpindah padamu,'**

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

"Pu-Putus? Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun.. bukannya kau juga merasa senang di Taman Ria tadi..?"tanya Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Penyebab keluarnya air mata Sakura kali ini, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Aku memang merasa senang Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Menyakiti hati sahabatku.."jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku ingin lebih dari sahabat bagimu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat hatimu menerimaku.."

"Sakura.. maaf," Sasuke melangkah pergi dari kediaman Haruno. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, karena Sakura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan.."

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

**'Kau tau.. Hidupku begitu berantakan tanpamu..'**

..

.

HOLD YOU THIGHT

.

..

Bel pertanda pulang pun berbunyi. Siswa kelas XII-B yang ingin cepat pulang tak kalah ricuh dengan para demonstran yang memaksa masuk gedung DPR.

"Sakura, kau pulang bersama Sasuke hari ini?"

Sakura memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon entah dengan siapa. Ya, kekasihnya. Karena Sasuke pun memberikan kesmpatan yang diminta Sakura padanya.

"Hmm.. iya Ino. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Huh, tadinya aku ingin kau menemaniku ke toko buku.."

"Oh, maaf ya Ino, tapi-"

"Sakura.."Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di depan bangkunya. "Maaf tampaknya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang.."

"Oh.. Hm. Y-ya sudah tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga mau mengantar Ino ke toko buku.."ucap Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan,"

"Ya, hati-hati Sasuke-kun.."Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

"Kau.. benar-benar mau mengantarku ke toko buku dengan wajah kecewa seperti itu?"

"Eh? Aku tidak kecewa kok Ino. Ayo ke toko buku..!"Sakura tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan.

Deru suara motor berhenti saat memasuki garasi sebuah rumah mewah. Sasuke memarkirkan motor ninja nya yang berwarna hitam itu disebelah sebuah mobil Mercedes merah kepunyaan ibunya. Ya, walaupun ibunya tidak bisa menyetir, tapi dengan adanya supir, Mikoto Uchiha dapat bebas menggunakan mobil pemberian suaminya itu.

"Aku pulang.."ucap Sasuke saat memasuki ruang tamu. Ia pun segera mencari ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Walaupun pembantu di rumah itu banyak, tapi keluarga Fugaku Uchiha tak mau memakan makanan selain masakan Mikoto. "Ibu, ada apa menyuruhku cepat pulang?"

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau disini.. cepat kekamarmu. Ada kejutan disana,"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kejutan? Tumben sekali. Ulang tahunku bukan hari ini.."

"Memberikanmu kejutan di hari lain kan tidak apa-apa.."ibunya tersenyum jahil. "Sudah sana cepat ke kamarmu!" MikotoUchiha mendorong anak bungsunya itu menaiki tangga.

"Huh.. Ya. Ya. Baiklah.." Sasuke pun menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Kenapa mesti buru-buru sih.. kan kejutannya tidak akan lari.."teriak Sasuke dari.

"Tapi yang ini kejutannya bisa lari!"Mikoto balas berteriak.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Berpikir sejenak. "Hn?" lalu kembali menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Sasuke melewati tiga pintu kamar, ia langsung berbelok mentuk mencapai pintu kamarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, double door berwarna dark coklat itupun ia buka. Dan berjalan lurus menuju tempat tidur King size nya.

"Kejutan apa sih?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Sasuke.. kau tambah tinggi ya sekarang.."ucap suara lembut dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak. Dan dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, Sasuke memutar badanya untuk melihat siapa yang bicara padanya.

"Apa kabar Sasu-kun..". Mata bulan itu menatap Sasuke yang terbelalak dengan penuh kelembutan. Senyumnya masih menenangkan seperti dulu. Dan rambut Indigonya yang kini tergerai panjang, masih terlihat lembut sampai sekarang.

"H-Hinata?"

***TBC***

**Well, chapter 1 DONE!**

**lanjut?**

**Please review..  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WAW**! Terima Kasih atas review yang sangat banyak ini.. Maaf, masih banyak **Typo**. Saya masih Newbie soalnya, hehehe (alibi). Dan maaf Disclaimer nya baru keluar sekarang.. keluapaan! Kekekekek..

Ok, mungkin perlu diperjelas lagi, pairing di fic ini adalah **SASUHINA**. Jadi, kalau ada orang ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya~ itu hanya sebagai bumbu ko..

Hm.. tapi bagaimana ya Sasuke dan Hinata bisa berPairing ria dalam fic ini..? Mending langsung baca aja deh!

Arigatou *bow – Vio –

-**HOLD YOU TIGHT** Chapter 2-

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ojii-san pemilik semua karakter dalam cerita ini~**

**.  
><strong>

"Apa kabar Sasu-kun..". Mata bulan itu menatap Sasuke yang terbelalak dengan penuh kelembutan. Senyumnya masih menenangkan seperti dulu. Dan rambut Indigonya yang kini tergerai panjang, masih terlihat lembut sampai sekarang.

"H-Hinata?"

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

"K-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"pipi chubby gadis indigo itu memerah. "A-aku aneh y-ya?"

Sasuke hanya memandang gadis itu takjub. Ingin rasanya menggapai gadis manis itu dalam pelukannya. Tapi semua organnya tak dapat digerakan. Dan ia pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia menahan napasnya dan jantungnya berdegup cepat, seperti memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hm?"Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke bingung. Pergerakan itu membuatnya semakin imut di mata siapapun yang memandangnya. Apalagi dengan dress berwarna peach selututnya yang bertangan panjang. Benar-benar akan membuat blushing orang yang melihat gadis Hyuuga itu.

"E-eh.. tampaknya kau bingung dengan keberadaanku disini ya? Maaf, tadi Mikoto baa-chan yang menyuruhku menunggu disini."Hening sejenak.

Sasuke yang nyawanya kembali ke bumi, akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya. Yang ia perhatikan sekarang hanyalah kepalan tangannya yang mengepal dengan kuat.

"Dan maaf.. aku tidak mengabari-"

Kata-kata Hinata tertahan. Bunny eyes nya terbelalak, karena tiba-tiba pemuda Uchiha yang tampan itu meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar yang megah itu.

"Sasuke.." Hinata memandang tempat dimana Sasuke baru saja berdiri. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata mengejarnya.

Nafas, debaran jantung dan langkah Sasuke seperti yang sedang adu kecepatan. Entah yang mana yang tercepat, yang Sasuke sadari sekarang ialah ia berada di teras belakang rumahnya yang seperti taman bunga. Dan langkah kakinya terhenti saat berada di hadapan pohon Maple yang ada disudut taman. Dan akhirnya memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pohon itu, dimana sosoknya tak terlihat dari pintu kaca geser belakang rumahnya.

"Sasuke.."

Terdengar oleh Sasuke, suara dan langkah kaki Hinata yang semakin mendekat. Tapi derapan itu terhenti. Hinata tak berani menampakan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon Maple yang sisinya berlawanan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Hinata bersandar di batangnya, lalu menekuk kedua lututnya ke dada. Walaupun tak melihat sosoknya, Hinata tau Sasuke ada dibalik pohon itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena tempat itulah yang sejak dulu menjadi tempat bisu mereka. Dimana jika keduanya tak ingin bicara dengan satu sama lain. Dan Hinata masih sangat mengerti kenapa Sasuke sekarang pergi ke tempat ini.

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam disitu. Saling berkutat dengan otak dan hati masing-masing.

Hinata akhirnya menyerah ia selalu benci kebisuan antara dirinya dan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Maaf.."

Walaupun suara itu begitu pelan, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tapi, kebisuan melanda mereka kembali. Hinata akhirnya menguatkan otot kakinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menghadapi Sasuke.

"Bicaralah sesuatu Sasuke!" Hinata mencapai puncak suaranya. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "Kau tau aku tidak suka kebisuan diantara ki-"

"Hm, benarkah?"suara Sasuke terdengar melecehkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kebisuan yang kau buat dalam dua tahun terakhir ini? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku apa-apa?"

"A-aku.."

"Awal tahun pertama memang kita sering mengirim kabar. Tapi, dua tahun terakhir ini aku tak menerima kabar apapun darimu.. bahkan kepulanganmu pun tidak,"suara Sasuke benar-benar tak ada emosi di dalamnya. "Apakah sekolah di Suna begitu sibuk?"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau duluan yang mengabariku?"Hinata memulai. "Kau takut aku tak membalasnya?". Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, frustasi. "Ternyata sifat 'takut akan penolakan'mu belum hilang, Sasuke.."

"Tak penting sifatku seperti apa, yang sedang kita bahas sekarang adalah tentangmu.."ucap Sasuke dengan santainya. Tapi Hinata dapat merasakan nada mencemooh darinya.

"Tentu saja penting!"suara Hinata kembali meninggi. "Kenapa kau selalu takut orang lain menolakmu sebelum kau mencoba melakukan sesuatu? Seperti kau takut memulai pertemanan saat kecil dulu. Kau takut orang itu tak mau berteman denganmu. Aku memakluminya karena kita masih kecil waktu itu. Tapi sekarang? Tidak seharusnya kau menebak isi hati seseorang tanpa kau tau seperti apa dia.."

Sasuke dapat melihat butiran bening yang jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata. Sudah sejauh itukah yang ia lakukan, sampai membuat Hinata menangis?

"Kau tidak taukan kalau aku harus membangun pertemananku di Suna dari awal. Sekolah khusus perempuan, yang selalu memandangku penuh keengganan. Memandangku sebagai salah seorang pewaris Hyuuga Corp. Seorang putri manja yang akan melapor ayahnya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Mereka takut kalau mereka bertingkah aneh di depanku, aku akan melapor pada otou-san, dan otou-san akan memecat ayah mereka. Karena secara kebetulan, delapan puluh persen siswi disana, ayahnya merupakan pegawai cabang Hyuuga Corp. di Suna.."

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menangis. Memikirkan nasibnya yang dulu berada di Sekolah Khusus Perempuan di Suna. Dan juga memikirkan seorang bocah laki-laki berumur delapan tahun yang memiliki rambut raven dan mata onyx. Bocah berumur delapan tahun yang menjadi teman pertamanya. Dan bocah itu kini telah berubah menjadi pemuda tampan egois yang ada di depannya. Mulai terdengar isakan Hinata, tampaknya ia sudah lelah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Perlu waktu setahun untukku agar bisa mendapatkan teman. Aku tidak sepertimu yang mempunyai banyak pengagum yang akan menyanjungmu dari hati mereka yang paling dalam. Sementara aku, aku selalu melihat mereka memberi senyuman palsu padaku dan mendengar mereka mencemooh dibelakangku? Dan dalam dua tahun ini akhirnya aku sedikit dapat berbaur dengan mereka. Walaupun tentunya aku harus terus berjuang.. dan baru saja aku merasakan senang mendapat teman disana, aku dipindahkan kembali kesini, yang aku kira akan mendapat senyuman hangat dari satu-satunya temanku, aku malah mendapat tatapan dingin darinya. Haruskah aku memulai pertemanan ini dari awal lagi?"

Hinata masih terisak.

"Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan padaku?"kini Sasuke memandang gadis Hyuuga itu dengan penuh sayang.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Isakannya pun terhenti. "Aku lelah Sasuke jika kita terus bermain 'Kenapa kau tidak',"

"Maafkan aku-"

Ucapan Hinata kembali terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya.

"Tidak.. maafkan aku," Sasuke mengecup kepala Hinata yang berada di atas telinganya. Dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

Hinata tersenyum, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan membalas pelukannya "Sasuke.. aku pulang, "

dan tak ada yang tau, bahwa air mata Sasuke sudah membasahi pipinya. "Selamat datang, Hinata.."

**.  
><strong>

**xxxxxx**

**.**

"Jadi, Hinata-chan.. kau sudah bisa pindah ke Konoha High School mulai besok?"ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke tapi dalam versi dewasa dan rambut raven nya yang sedikit panjang terikat rapi.

"Hm.. iya Itachi nii-san. Ayah yang sudah mengatur semuanya. Ia menginginkanku untuk mendapat ijazah kelulusan di Konoha saja. Entahlah, beliau memang aneh, aku sendiri bingung. Kalau menginginkanku mendapat ijazah dari Konoha, kenapa harus memindahkan aku ke Suna.."Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Orang dewasa memang kadang-kadang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh anak-anaknya.."balas Itachi.

"Dan kadang-kadang orang dewasa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu dimengerti anak-anak nya itu, untuk kebaikan anak-anak mereka sendiri.."Mikoto Uchiha ikut terduduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah, bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Ia merangkul Hinata dan memeluknya. "Hinata-chan.. aku sangat merindukan mu. Selama tidak ada kau, hidupku dipenuhi pria-pria membosankan.."jelasnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian semua.."ucap Hinata.

"Eh, Sasuke mana?"Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Dia masih di teras belakang. Sedang mengangkat telepon,"jelas Hinata.

"Hm.. dasar dia itu. Ada kau di sini, malah ditinggal-tinggal. Tapi kalau tidak ada kau-"

"Kalau tidak ada Hinata aku kenapa, ibu.."Sasuke menggerutu. Dia duduk di sebelah kakaknya yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke! Kau ini malah meninggalkan Hinata. Memangnya telepon dari siapa sih, sampai mengangkatnya harus sembunyi-sembunyi.."

"Aku tidak sembuny-"

"Ah~ ibu masa tidak tau,"Itachi menyalip pembicaraan Sasuke. "Pasti itu telepon dari pacarnyalah.."jelas Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dari tadi ia bolak-balik.

Tidak bisa. Sasuke tidak bisa menatap Hinata saat itu. Hanya kebisuan yang menjawab tatapan bingung Mikoto dan Hinata.

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

"Maaf, Sakura. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu untuk ke sekolah. Ada yang harus aku lakukan.."ucap Sasuke pada orang yang berada disebrang jaringan telepon yang ia sambung.

"Emm.. iya tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun..Memangnya apa-"

**.Tuuut.**

Sebelum Sakura selesai menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah menutup teleponnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh.

"Kenapa aku menangis?"Sakura terisak dan mencoba menghapus air matanya.

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan mesin motor ninja nya pada sebuah rumah yang berada diseberang rumahnya. Rumah yang sama mewah dengan rumah yang ia tinggali. Tapi, rumah itu terlihat lebih bernuansa Jepang. Sedangkan rumah Sasuke sangat _Europe style_. Ya, itu adalah kediaman Hyuuga.

Dalam beberapa menit, gadis yang ditunggu Sasuke pun muncul. Hinata memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sasuke.. kenapa ada di sini? Belum pergi sekolah?"tanya Hinata.

"Sifatmu yang 'terlalu bodoh' itu tidak hilang,"ucap Sasuke yang melepaskan helm full face nya. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tak ada yang pernah melihat senyum tulus itu. Kecuali ibunya dan Hinata.

"Ayo naik. Memangnya SMA mu dimana?"ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tapi, Neji nii-san akan mengantarku.."

Terdengar deru mobil yang keluar dari garasi.

"Hinata, maaf.. aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku lupa, hari ini ada rapat. Seharusnya aku sudah ada di kantor sekarang. Maaf ya, soalnya sekolahmu sekarang berlawanan arah dengan Hyuuga Corp.."jelas Neji di balik kaca mobil. Lalu ia memandang Sasuke yang teduduk dimotornya.

"Uchiha! Jangan mengebut, kau membawa nyawa orang lain.."Setelah itu Neji tancap gas.

"Hati-hati Nii-san.."Hinata melambaikan tangannya dengan lemas.

"Well?"ucap Sasuke sambil memegang helm yang akan digunakan oleh orang yang diboncengnya.

"Maaf merepotkan, Uchiha-san.."ucap Hinata pasrah dengan bow 90 derajatnya.

"Kalau bukan kau yang melakukan hal itu, aku akan berpikir bahwa itu sarkasme..". Hinata yang sudah memakai helm, akhirnya menaik motor Sasuke. "Pegangan!"

"KYAA! SASUKE!" jeritan Hinata tersamarkan oleh suara musin motor yang mengebut. Hinata akhirnya mendekap pingang Sasuke sanking terkejutnya dengan kecepatan motor yang ia tumpangi. Dan yang menyetir hanya senyam-senyum penuh arti.

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

"Ruang kepala Sekolah sebelah mana ya?"tanya Hinata setelah mereka berhenti di parkiran Konoha High School.

"Gedung yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran itu, yang berada tepat di depan gerbang.."jawab Sasuke.

"Hm.. baiklah. Aku kesana dulu,"

"Mau aku tunggu?"

"Tidak usah.. Aku sendiri saja. Setelah mendapat kelas, aku akan mengirimkan pesan,"jelas Hinata.

"Hn. Baiklah. Cepat kabari aku..". Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut khasnya. Dan Sasuke pun berjalan berlainan arah dengan gedung yang dituju Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau terlambat lagi!"suara cempreng Naruto membahana. Bel masuk sudah berdering sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Ha~ iya, maaf.. maaf. Aku harus-"

"Nenek-nenek yang mau menyebrang jalan sudah aku tolong semua, sensei.. jadi kau tak bisa membuat alasan itu.."seorang anak berambut coklat jabrig, Inuzuka Kiba, menambahkan.

"Hey, hey~ dengarkan aku dulu, kali ini aku jujur.."

"Jadi kau selama ini memang berbohong ya Sensei?"teriak Ino.

Kakashi langsung men-deathglare seisi kelas yang membuat siswa XII-B terpaku ngeri. "Dengarkan aku dulu!"ucapnya menekan setiap kata. "Kita akan kedatangan orang baru yang akan bergabung di kelas ini.."

Bisik-bisikan pun terdengar dari seisi kelas. Sang Uchiha yang tak pernah peduli apa yang dibicarakan guru bahasanya ini, jadi ikut memperhatikan dan tak lupa sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tampaknya tak perlu banyak basa-basi. Ayo silahkan masuk.."Kakashi mempersilahkan masuk murid yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar kelas. Semua pasang mata ikut memandang ke arah pintu. Akhirnya sang murid baru muncul dan berdiri didepan kelas.

Sasuke yang awalnya memandang penuh minat, kini malah mengerutkan dahinya. Yang ia ingin lihat di depan kelasnya adalah seorang gadis manis berambut lavender panjang. Bukan nya seorang pemuda berwajah datar dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Namaku, Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna.."

"**Sasuke.. aku masuk di kelas XII-E :)**

**Sampai jumpa nanti istirahat.."**

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahi saat menerima pesan singkat dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Sahabat? Apa itu nama hubungan mereka selama ini.

Entahlah. Sasuke tak dapat menemukan nama yang lebih mendekati selain kata 'sahabat' untuk ikatannya dengan gadis berambut indigo yang menjadi teman pertamanya itu. Sedangkan interaksi diantara mereka sudah melebihi dari hanya sekedar teman. Walaupun belum sampai ke tahap kekasih, yang sebenarnya diharapkan Sasuke.

Walaupun mereka tak memproklamirkannya, mereka bisa dikatakan sahabat bukan?

**.**

**..**

***TBC***

**.**

**..  
><strong>

**bagaimana? mengecewakan ya?**

** waktu bikin chapter ini sebenarnya Vio bingung harus membangun interaksi seperti apa untuk dua teman yang telah lama tak bertemu.. dan setelah berpikir cukup keras, jadilah chapter 2 ini.. (Malah curhat =,=a)**

**Semoga pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian, terjawab di chapter 2 ini..**

**bagi yang belum terjawab, semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa Vio jelaskan..**

**Salam hangat selalu~~~~  
><strong>

**special thank's to:**

**mery chan**

**Cira Ayana **

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **

**Lollytha-chan **

**n**

**Hizuka Miyuki**

**keiKo-buu89 **

**Anna Just Reader**

**akemi matsu**

**Reita**

**Kise Tachibana **

**mizukaze-hime **

**g**

**lonelyclover **

**Yhuna-kishi **

**Lizy94**

**finestabc **

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki **

**ulva-chan**

**s.y**

**uchihyuu nagisa **

**Shyoul lavaen**

**sasuhina**

**.  
><strong>

**And all My Silent Readers!**

**..**

**.  
><strong>

**without your review, this fic is nothing :0**

– **Review – Review – **


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih banget ya.. yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk me-Review chapter-chapter sebelumnya,, ^o^

Akhirnya, vio berkesempatan mengUpdate chapter 3 ini..

selamat membaca!

**...**

-**HOLD YOU TIGHT** Chapter 3-

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto ojii-san pemilik semua karakter dalam cerita ini~**

Sasuke yang awalnya memandang penuh minat, kini malah mengerutkan dahinya. Yang ia ingin lihat di depan kelasnya adalah seorang gadis manis berambut lavender panjang. Bukan nya seorang pemuda berwajah datar dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Namaku, Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna.."

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

"Aku sempat menduga kalau kita akan sekelas.."ucap Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai porselen dengan bersandar pada rak buku yang berdiri di sudut ruang belakang perpustakaan, yang saat itu kurang banyak peminatnya. Pandangannya tak beralih dari kamus tebal Oxford yang ia bolak-balik.

"Hm.. tampaknya kita terlalu banyak berharap,"Hinata-yang sedang memilih buku-buku yang akan dia perlukan selama bersekolah di KHS-tersenyum lembut pada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke meronggoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengambil handphone nya yang bergetar.

_One new message_.

"**Kau dimana Sasuke-kun? Sudah makan siang? Aku sedang di kantin.."**

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang air mukannya berubah. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"**Kau duluan saja"**

Setelah balasannya terkirim, Sasuke memasukan Handphonnya lagi ke dalam saku dan ia kembali membuka kamus tebal itu, walaupun pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik, tapi tidak untuk pikirannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"tanya Hinata yang menatap Sasuke khawatir, walaupun tangannya tak berhenti mengambil buku.

"Uh-Hn. Tak ada apa-apa.."

"Oh, iya. Maaf kemarin kita belum sempat bercerita banyak tentang tiga tahun kebelakang ini. Tiba-tiba ayahku menyuruh pulang.." Hinata memulai. "Jadi, soal yang dibicarakan.. Itachi nii-san kemarin, apakah benar?". Walaupun samar, terdengar tarikan nafas Hinata yang dalam. "Sasuke sudah punya kekasih?".

Pertanyaan dari nona Hyuuga yang terakhir itu, sontak membuat sepasang onyx menatap dalam sepasang mata bulan yang bersamarkan warna lavender tersebut.

"A-aku jadi penasaran. Pasti d-dia sangat cantik. A-apa sekelas denganm-mu?" Hinata yang tetap masih asik memilih buku itu menyadari bahwa mata onyx itu belum beralih menatap sosoknya. Dan kenapa suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, atau itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja?

"Kapan kau a-akan mengenalkannya padaku. S-siapa tau kita bisa b-berteman baik.." Hinata menyempatkan menatap Sasuke, tapi buru-buru ia palingkan lagi. Menatap apapun selain mata hitam itu.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Hinata?"pandangan Sasuke terus terfokus pada Hinata.

"E-eh? Kenapa jadi bertanya seperti i-"

'BUGH!'

"Ouch!"terdengar erangan dari balik rak. Karena saking gemetarnya tangan Hinata, ia jadi menjatuhkan ensiklopedia ke sisi yang berlawanan dari ia berdiri.

"He? Go-gomenasai~"Hinata buru-buru ke sisi rak dimana ia menjatuhkan ensiklopedia tersebut. "Gomen-" "-nasai.."suara Hinata terdengar melemah. "Gaara-kun?"tiba-tiba suara Hinata meninggi-walaupun tak mencapai suara oktaf Naruto- penuh tanya.

"Hai, Hime.."

"Eh?" Hinata benar-benar terkejut dengan sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya. Kedua matanya sampai membelalak. "Gaara-kun kenapa ada disini?"

"Hm? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"E-eh.. bu-bukan begitu-"

"Jadi.. kau merindukanku kan?"si rambut merah jabrig itu tersenyum jahil. Rona merah muncul dari kulit chubby Hinata.

"Aku disini.. ingin menagih jawaban darimu.."

"Ja-jawaban?"Hinata berpikir.

"Hinata.."Sasuke yang merasa sahabatnya berbicara dengan nada tak tentu, jadi penasaran juga apa yang terjadi dengan gadis Indigo itu. Sehingga dengan langkah agak gontay, ia menyusulnya.

"Eng? Sasuke.." Hinata melihat temannya itu menyusulnya.

Sasuke menatap laki-laki berambut jabrig yang berada di depan gadisnya itu. Gadisnya? Jangan terlalu berharap kau Uchiha!

"Sabaku?".

"Kau?"Gaara menatap bingung pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.."jawab Sasuke datar.

Gaara yang mendengar jelas nama pemuda berambut raven itu, langsung menatap Hinata penuh arti. "Uchiha Sasuke?" tatapan Gaara hanya pada Hinata. "Ternyata sainganku cukup berat.."ucap Gaara yang langsung melenggang pergi dari perpustakaan.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan penuh kejanggalan dalam hatinya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini. Dia murid baru di kelasku. Apa aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, Hina?"

"D-dia.."

Sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Dalam hatinya, Hinata mengucap syukur.

"Sudah bel masuk. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas.."

Dan Hinata pun melangkah keluar perpustakaan dengan kepala tertunduk. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandangnya bingung.

'**Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka?'**tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

.

..

HOLD YOU TIGHT

..

.

**'tunggu aku di tempat parkir sekolah'**

._message sending to _Lavender Hime.

"Sasuke-kun..sejak kemarin kenapa? Apa ada masalah saat ibumu menyuruh pulang cepat? Mau ke tempat biasa untuk membicarakannya?"tanya Sakura yang menghampiri bangku Sasuke.

Jam pelajaran telah habis. Ini waktunya semua guru dan murid kembali ke pemukiman masing-masing.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya. Agar Sakura mengerti bahwa hatinya tak mungkin dimiliki siapapun kecuali gadis berambut indigo dan bermata bulan. Tapi, memandang wajah khawatir sahabat berambut pink nya itu, membuat pidato panjangnya kembali tertelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura, lebih baik kita segera pulang. Tapi-"

"Tapi kau tak bisa mengantarku pulang kan? Tak apa. Aku juga ada janji dengan Ino,"Sakura langsung memandang sahabatnya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'Janji apa?'

Sakura tak membalasnya, ia malah kembali memandang kekasihnya itu. Sakura tersenyum. Dan Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi.

Tapi langkahnya kembali tertahan oleh genggaman Sakura di lengannya.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. Tapi tanpa ia duga, bibir Sakura telah menempel pada bibirnya. Dan saat Sasuke tersadar, secepat itupula ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

"Jika kau sudah siap, berceritalah.. kapanpun aku siap mendengarkannya.". Dengan itu, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kelas.

**'Maaf, Neji-niisan menjemputku. Sampai nanti.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf,'**

Sasuke membaca pesan itu saat ia sampai ditempat motornya disimpan.

Saat Sasuke akan membalas pesan tersebut, ada telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu Hina-"

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku,"Sasuke langsung tertegun begitu mengenal suara yang menghubunginya. "Kau beruntung aku memberikannya padamu" telepon pun berakhir.

"Sakura?"Sasuke memandang handphone nya.. dan ia kembali memperhatikan wallpaper handphone tersebut. "Hinata..?"

.

..

HOLD YOU TIGHT

..

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke hanya menatap langit-langit dengan tidak fokus. Pikirannya entah menerawang kemana. Sesekali ia memandang handphone nya. Belum dapat memutuskan siapa yang harus ia telepon. Dan akhirnya ia memencet nomor telepon yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Kau sudah ada dirumah?"tanya Sasuke pada sambungan telepon yang ia tuju. "Sendirian? Kalau begitu aku langsung ke sana.." dengan baju seragam yang masih bertengger ditubuhnya, Sasuke mengambil jaket hitam dari kursi meja belajar dan langsung melesat meninggalkan rumahnya.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Neji nii-san sudah kembali ke kantor. Ayah masih di sana. Dan Hanabi ada club karate. Ya~ jadi aku ditinggal disini dengan para maid.."jelas Hinata. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang memandang sang Uchiha yang terduduk di sofa sebelah tempat tidurnya yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Memangnya aku harus punya alasan untuk kesini?"ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hm, hanya sekedar bertanya,". Hinata merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Haaa~ ternyata mata pelajaran Konoha lebih banyak dibanding Suna. Hari pertama yang benar-benar melelahkan.."

Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak sadar gerak-geriknya dipandangi oleh Sasuke, matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke menimpanya. Kedua tangan kekar berada di samping kepala Hinata untuk menahan sebagian besar berat badannya menimpa gadis itu. Dan kini jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

"S-sasu-"

Sasuke mencium lembut bibir pink Hinata. Hinata tak dapat melakukan apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Kejadian itu tak lebihnya terjadi selama 30 detik. Saat Hinata mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu karena kehabisan nafas, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

Wajah merekapun kembali diberi jarak beberapa senti. Sasuke menatap wajah cantik Hinata yang sudah seperti demam. Buah faforit Sasuke-tomat-pun kalah merahnya.

Benar-benar kesulitan tingkat tinggi untuk Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tidak menyentuh bibir pink Hinata (lagi).

"Apa.. itu ciuman pertamamu?"tanya Sasuke dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

Hinata yang masih kehabisan nafas, hanya dapat menatap dalam mata onyx itu sambil terus memasukan oksigen banyak-banyak lewat mulutnya.

Setelah lama saling menatap. Akhirnya Hinata menurunkan pandangannya dari mata Sasuke. Dan menggeleng pelan.

"Siapa-"

Lagi-lagi komunikasi mereka terputus. Kali ini karena dering handphone milik Hinata yang berbunyi di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mendahului Hinata mengambil Handphone itu. Dan ia pun melihat nama yang menghubungi gadis yang masih berada dibawahnya.

.Sabaku Gaara _calling_.

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi sangat dingin, dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih Handphone miliknya dari tangan Sasuke.

Dan saat Hinata mengatakan 'Hallo', saat itu juga beban yang berada di atas tubuhnya sudah tak terasa lagi. Disusul dengan debaman pintu yang tertutup.

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa malam-malam begini menyuruhku kemari? Apa kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Kenapa masih pakai seragam?"

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa dari pertanyaan gadis berambut pink itu. Ia hanya menatap dalam mata emerald sang gadis. Yang langsung dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura ikut duduk di samping Sasuke di atas bangku taman. Mereka sedang berada di Taman Kota. Hari sudah malam, jadi hanya sedikit yang berada di taman itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang kini sedang mengagumi keindahan kerlipan bintang dan menggenggam handphone Androidnya yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke, karena siapapun tak boleh menyentuh Handphone nya itu. Jadi pastilah itu sangat berharga.

"Jika dipandangi begini, bintang ternyata cukup indah.. dan bintang selalu menghibur kita dengan kerlipannya saat malam tiba. Walaupun tak sebesar dan mencolok bulan.. Dan bulan hanya terdiam saat suasana hati kita buruk. Tapi apakah egois, jika aku tetap menginginkan bulan?"

Sakura terdiam. Entah harus menjawab apa. Karena Sakura sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dan tampaknya Sasuke pun tak meminta nya membalas perkataanya tadi.

!

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Sakura yang menyandar di sandaran bangku panjang taman, dan Sasuke yang ternyata tertidur dengan kepalanya yang berada di bahu Sakura.

Sakura melihat disekelilingnya sudah mulai sepi. Sudah semakin malam. Karena itu mungkin orang-orang yang tadi berada di taman, sudah pulang.

'Sudah jam berapa ini ya?'pikir Sakura.

Sakura sulit menggapai Handphone nya yang berada di saku jeans nya, untuk melihat jam, karena ada Sasuke di pundaknya. Ia takut Sasuke terbangun, makannya ia tidak banyak bergerak.

Ia pun berpikir melihat jam dari Handphone Sasuke yang masih digenggamnya.

'Apa tidak apa-apa ya?'pikir Sakura. 'Ah, aku kan hanya ingin melihat jam saja, pasti tidak apa-apa'

Dan dengan perlahan ia mengambil handphone itu.

Tapi setelah meng-Unlock handphone mahal digenggamannya, yang Sakura lihat bukanlah jam digital yang berada di sudut kanan layar Handphone. Tetapi matanya terpaku pada wallpaper itu. Dimana kekasihnya, Sasuke, yang tampaknya masih SMP sedang merangkul seorang gadis berambut indigo. Dan walaupun Sakura melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari kamera, tapi ia dapat melihat kemerahan yang timbul di pipi kekasihnya itu. Dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"S-siapa gadis ini?"

Dan tiba-tiba nada dering di hp itu berbunyi. Dalam keadaan sepi seperti itu, nada dering Hp Sasuke yang di set volume normal, terdengar begitu keras. Yang membuat Sasuke langsung terbangun. Melihat Sakura memegang Handphone nya, Sasuke langsung merebutnya dan menjauh dari Sakura untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Ternyata sebelum Sasuke merampas Hp nya dari tangan Sakura, Sakura sudah membaca nama seseorang yang menelepon itu.

.Lavender Hime _calling_.

**...**

"Sa..S-sasuke..". Hinata terisak. suaranya didominasi oleh dentuman musik disko yang walaupun samar tetap sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

"Kau dimana?"

Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Nada kecemasan dalam suara Sasuke.

Sakura hanya dapat memandang punggung kekasihnya itu. Walaupun tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang -gadis- yang menghubungi Sasuke, tapi ia dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dari jawaban-jawaban yang dilontarkannya pada gadis itu.

"Diam disitu. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku tau tempat itu..." Setelah itu, Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Dan menatap gadis berambut pink yang sedang menatap cemas padanya.

"Sakura.. aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang.."Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke, tunggu.."Sakura mencegahnya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Sakura. Aku harus pergi.." Dan setelah itu tak ada yang menghalangi langkah Sasuke untuk menuju motornya yang sedang diparkirkan. Ia pun langsung tancap gas dan menuju dimana seorang gadis yang selalu dicintainya berada.

**.**

**..**

**=TBC=**

**.**

**..**

**Chapter 3 Done!**

** Sampaikan uneg-uneg (dalam bentuk Review) readers semua ya!**

**makasih..**

**..  
><strong>

**Special thanks to :**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki **

**lonelyclover **

**mizukaze-hime **

**Hizuka Miyuki**

**Mei Anna 27 **

**Vipris **

**keiKo-buu89 **

**Ritard.**

**mery chan**

**Lollytha-chan **

**Cagali Yulla Attha**

**Lizy94**

**noverius2012**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **

**Hyuga Himeka-chan **

**finestabc **

**ulva-chan**

**kuronekomaru **

**Firah-chan**

**uchihyuu nagisa **

**..**

**...**

**And all silent Readers!**

**..**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura.. aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang.."Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke, tunggu.."Sakura mencegahnya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Sakura. Aku harus pergi.." Dan setelah itu tak ada yang menghalangi langkah Sasuke untuk menuju motornya yang sedang diparkirkan. Ia pun langsung tancap gas dan menuju dimana seorang gadis yang selalu dicintainya berada.

**.**

**..**

-**HOLD YOU TIGHT** Chapter 4-

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto ojii-san pemilik semua karakter dalam cerita ini~**

**..**

**.**

Lampu kamar mandi yang terang, menampakan wajah Hinata yang memucat dan juga.. badannya yang basah kuyup. Gaun selutut berwarna biru muda yang dipakai Hinata sekarang, begitu tampak melekat di tubuh nya, seperti kulit kedua. Walaupun kamar mandi yang dimana bersembunyi seorang gadis berambut indigo berada jauh dari ruang utama keramaian, tapi tetap saja ia dapat mendengar musik disko dari tempat itu.

Hinata memutar kran wastafel, mengeluarkan air dari dalamnya agar bisa menyegarkan wajah juga pikirannya. Ia mengingat-ngingat hal yang membuat ia berada di tempat seperti itu sekarang.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

"Hallo.."Hinata menjawab telepon yang membuat Sasuke meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Hime.. hay! Aku pikir kau mengganti nomor handphone mu saat ke Konoha. Syukurlah.. ternyata tidak,"

"Em.. Ada apa Gaara-kun.." entah kenapa, pertama kalinya Hinata ingin telepon dari Gaara ini segera berakhir.

"Em, Hime.."

"G-gaara-kun! Hentikan mengejekku dengan nama itu,"ucap Hinata yang sedikit kesal.

Gaara hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Haha.. baik-baik maafkan aku.."ia pun berhenti tertawa. "Hinata.. Aku meneleponmu untuk mengajakmu ke sebuah pesta malam ini. Aku belum kenal siapa-siapa di kota ini. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Em..?"Hinata memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan ayah dan kakaknya bila ia pulang larut malam.

"Tidak akan lama, hanya satu jam. Aku janji. Karena aku juga kurang suka dengan pesta. Tapi karena ini pesta teman lamaku, aku jadi tidak enak jika tidak datang. Bagaimana?"

"Cuma satu jam kan?". 'kenapa sulit sekali berkata tidak,'ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Tanpa lebih satu detik pun!"jawab Gaara. "Kalau begitu aku jemput jam delapan.."

**...**

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"tanya Gaara pada Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Kini ia dan si gadis Hyuuga sedang dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju ke sebuah pesta yang dituju.

"Hm? ah.. maaf Gaara-kun, aku hanya melihat-lihat suasana malam Konoha. Sudah banyak yang berubah ternyata,"ucap Hinata sekenanya. Ia kembali memandang keluar jendela. Sebenarnya pikiran Hinata masih pada saat ia dan Sasuke berada di kamarnya. Memikirkan apa maksud dari ciuman itu dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Hinata.. kau tau maksudku datang ke kota ini, kan?"

Pertanyaan Gaara tersebut berhasil membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya pada sang pengemudi kendaraan bermerek itu.

"Gaara-kun.."

"Apa kau tak melihat pengorbananku yang sampai menyusulmu kesini?". Sesekali Gaara menatap Hinata dengan serius, karena ia harus menatap jalan di depannya juga. Pandangan Gaara yang seperti itu membuat Hinata kini menatap tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Memang sih, dua tahun yang aku habiskan untuk membuatmu menyukaiku, tak sebanding dengan kebersamaanmu bersama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Berapa tahun?" Gaara mengingat-ingat. "Oh, ya 10 tahun. Minus tiga tahun saat kau di Suna tentunya.."

"A-aku menyukai Gaara-kun.."

"Bukan menyukai sebagai teman yang ku maksud! Aku sudah lelah menjadi menjadi teman curhatmu tentang si Uchiha itu selama ini!" tiba-tiba nada suara Gaara berubah tinggi. "Sudah lima minggu sejak saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Kau meminta waktu untuk menjawabnya kan? Aku sudah memberikannya selama lima minggu ini. Memangnya sampai kapan aku harus menunggu. Dan dengan seenaknya kau malah kabur ke kota ini!" Gaara merasa tiba-tiba kesal. Yang membuat keheningan tercipta di dalam mobil itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan masih menunduk. Tak berani menatap pemuda berambut merah disebelahnya.

Akhirnya dehaman Gaara mengakhiri ketidak nyamanan itu. "Erm.. maaf Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tau betapa aku sangat menyukaimu.."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat

"Kenapa kau terus mengejarku, Gaara?"Hinata memulai. "Padahal kau tau seperti apa perasaanku pada Sasuke.."

"Entahlah.. kau yang membuatku seperti ini Hinata.."

Dan keheninganpun tercipta kembali hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Di sebuah rumah yang dapat dikatakan mewah.

…

"Sabaku Gaara.. Selamat datang di pestaku!" seorang pemuda berambut silver kebiruan memberikan pelukan bersahabat pada Gaara.

"Suigetsu.. lama tak jumpa,"ucap Gaara.

"Hm.. sudah berapa tahun ya? 2 tahun? 3 tahun? Ah, tampaknya itu tidak penting. Yang penting kau disini sekarang. Oh iya. Aku dengar kau baru saja pindah ke Konoha High. Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih sekolah rendahan seperti itu.."

"Kabar tentangku begitu cepat terdengar, ternyata! Suigetsu. Jangan mentang-mentang kau di Drop Out dari Konoha High, kau jadi menjelek-jelekannya.."

"Hm? Ternyata hal-hal tentang ku juga tersebar luas ya?"Suigetsu tertawa. Tapi pandangan pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu kini berpindah pada gadis yang berada di sebelah Gaara. "Dan siapa nona manis di sebelahmu ini?"

"Ehmm.. Oh, iya maaf. Ini Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," Gaara memperkenalkan. "Dan Hinata, ini Suigetsu. Teman ku di SMP."jelasnya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata.. pesta yang meriah Suigetsu-san.." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Suigetsu langsung menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan.. Tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Sebenarnya Hinata risih mendengarnya. Jadi ia hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ini pesta untuk merayakan apa, Suigetsu-san?"

"Tak pernah ada alasan jika aku membuat pesta. Aku hanya merasa ingin mengadakan pesta saja.."Suigetsu kembali tertawa renyah.

"Kau memang tak berubah.."ucap Gaara.

"Ya, itulah aku.. ayo sekarang kalian masuk dan nikmati pesta ini. Dan pakailah pakaian renang kalian, kolam renangku bebas kalian pakai.." dengan itu Suigetsu pun kembali mengontrol keadaan pestanya. Ternyata banyak pegunjung pesta yang berlalu-lalang di ruang tamu itu hanya mengenakan pakaian renang (dan minin) mereka.

"Em.. maaf Hinata, aku tidak memberitahumu kalau ini swimming pool party.."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "T-tak usah dipikirkan. A-aku sedang tidak ingin berenang.."

"Hinata, tentang yang dimobil tadi.."

"Bolehkan kita tidak membahasnya sekarang..?"pinta Hinata. Gaara pun mengangguk.

…

Hinata dan Gaara hanya berjalan berdampingan disekitar kolam renang tanpa percakapan diantara keduanya. Kecanggungan yang terjadi di mobil masih terasa sampai sekarang. Hinata sesekali meneguk orange juice dari gelas yang ada ditangannya.

'BYUR!'

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan cipratan air mengenai wajahnya.

"Suigetsu! Sialan kau!"umpat Gaara.

"Kan aku sudah bilang untuk mengenakan pakaian renang, jadi inilah hukumannya.. hahaha" si penyelenggara Pesta tertawa. Karena ia telah berhasil menceburkan teman lamanya itu ke dalam kolam renang.

Tapi kini pandangan Suigetsu beralih pada gadis yang memakai gaun biru muda yang ada di dekatnya. Gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"E-eh.. Suigetsu-san.."

"Hinata-chan.. kau mau lompat sendiri atau aku yang harus melemparmu?" ucap Suigetsu dengan pandangan jahil.

"A-ah.. t-tidak. Tidak! Aku sedang tak ingin berenang Suigetsu-san.. kumohon mengertilah.."mohon Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menolak permintaanku di pestaku sendiri.."

"Suigetsu.. Jangan dipaksa jika dia memang tidak mau.."ucap Gaara yang masih berada di kolam renang. Kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam. Jadi Gaara dapat berdiri dengan gampangnya.

"Teman-teman!"Suigetsu berteriak. Dan anehnya suaranya dapat mengalahkan musik disko yang sedang diputar. Yang membuat semua mata yang sedang ditempat itu memandang ke arahnya. "Ada yang tidak mau masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Bagaimana ini?"

Puluhan pasang mata itupun langsung memandang gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya. "Lompat! Lompat! Lompat!"teriak mereka semua.

"Suigetsu.. sudahlah.."Gaara akhirnya naik ke pinggir kolam renang, dimana Hinata berdiri penuh keengganan. Percakapan mereka tersamarkan oleh teriakan-teriakan yang sedang didengungkan.

"Sabaku, kau mau membantu ku atau aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku?"

Gaara akhirnya menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Ayolah Hinata, ini tidak buruk koq.."

"Gaara-kun.. aku benar-benar tidak mau.."

"Hinata.. sekali ini saja ya?"

Dan akhirnya dengan Bridal style Gaara menggendong Hinata lalu menerjunkan mereka berdua ke dalam kolam renang. Rontaan dan penolakan Hinata begitu tak digubris oleh Gaara.

Sorakkan gembira pun terdengar. Hinata yang masih berada di dalam air, segera melepaskan diri dari Gaara dan cepat-cepat muncul-berdiri-kepermukaan. Disusul dengan Gaara yang muncul disebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba sorakan itu berubah menjadi tawa yang menggema. Beberapa orang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap mereka bingung. Lalu ia melihat penampilannya sekarang. Gaunnya kini sudah bagai kulit kedua untuknya. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar ter-ekspos. Cepat-cepat ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hinata, ini menyenangkan bukan?"tanya Gaara. Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Hey. Hinata, kau kenapa?" Gaara lalu melihat bulir-bulir air jatuh dari mata gadis itu. Dan juga mendengar gadis itu terisak. "Kenapa menangis, Hina?" Gaara bermaksud menyentuh pundak Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi Hinata menghindar dari sentuhan itu. Lalu naik ke pinggir kolam, dan berlari dari hal yang mempermalukannya itu.

_**.end flashback.**_

"Dan disinilah aku sekarang.."ucap Hinata melihat-lihat kamar mandi yang bersih itu. Ia mengusap sisa air mata nya. "Untung saja tadi aku meninggalkan tasku di meja minuman, jadi ia tidak ikut jadi korban.."Hinata memperhatikan Handphone slide nya yang berwarna putih itu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan handphone nya itu, ayahnya pasti akan marah besar karena tidak bisa menghubunginya.

"Maaf Sasuke.. aku meneleponmu. Aku tak tau harus menghubungi siapa lagi.."

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

"Sahabat lamaku.. Uchiha Sasuke. Selamat datang.."sapa Suigetsu. "Em.. jika ku ingat-ingat, aku tidak memberimu undangan dalam pestaku ini.. tapi, siapa sih yang tak mau menerima seorang Uchiha datang ke pestanya. Ayo silahkan.. silahkan..".

"Aku datang ke rumahmu bukan untuk menikmati pesta konyolmu ini, Suigetsu,"ucap Sasuke. "Mana Sabaku?"

"Sabaku? Gaara? Entahlah, mungkin dia disekitar sini atau.. di kolam renang..? taman? Entahlah aku tak yakin. Atau mungkin juga sedang menikmati pesta bersama gadis-gadisnya.."

'Gadis-gadisnya? Apa maksudnya itu?' pikir Sasuke sambil menatap sinis Suigetsu. Ingin sekali Sasuke mencari pemuda berambut merah itu dan memukulnya sampai ia tak bisa sadarkan diri. Tapi, ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar memberi pelajaran pada Sabaku Gaara.

Hinata. Dia harus segera menemukan Hinata.

"Dimana kamar mandi?"tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?"Suigetsu memandang bingung Sasuke. "Tak usah menjawabnya, aku mengerti.."pemuda berambut silver lepek itu malah tertawa. "Kau kebelet kan? Itu, jalan saja terus sampai tangga untuk ke lantai dua, nah dibawah tangga itulah kamar mandi.."

Tanpa kata apapun, Sasuke langsung melesat ke tempat yang di jelaskan Suigetsu.

"Hey! Tak ada terima kasih? Ya sudahlah! Selamat berpesta.."

Saat kelas satu di Konoha High, Sasuke dulu berteman baik dengan si rambut silver lepek. Tapi sejak Suigetsu ketahuan menjadi profokasi pengeroyokan salah satu senior KHS yang telah merebut kekasihnya, akhirnya kepala sekolah pun mengeluarkan Suigetsu dari KHS. Sasuke dan Suigetsu pun tak pernah saling memberi kabar sejak kejadian itu.

**.**

**..**

**HOLD YOU TIGHT**

**..**

**.**

Deburan angin kencang nan dingin pada malam itu membuat Hinata lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan punggung pengemudi motor yang sedang membawanya. Walaupun jaket pemilik pengemudi itu kini telah dipakai Hinata, tetap saja ia memerlukan lebih banyak sumber kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang masih basah kuyup.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke menghentikan motornya di tempat dimana ia dan Sakura bersama, sebelum ia pergi untuk menyusul Hinata.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku dan juga membawa ku kesini, karena aku tidak mau ayah melihat penampilan kacauku ini.."ucap Hinata. Mereka berjalan ke bangku taman dan duduk di atasnya.

Sasuke membisu. Ia hanya memandang Hinata dengan tajam.

"A-ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku Gaara?"tanya Sasuke langsung. "Kalian pernah bertemu di Suna sebelumnya kan?"

Hinata hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa Hinata? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Hinata menarik napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Dia adalah cucu Kepala Sekolah dari Sekolah Khusus Wanita ku di Suna.."Hinata memulai.

"Dia sesekali datang ke sekolahku hanya untuk mengecek kesehatan Neneknya, Chiyo-sensei, yang umurnya sudah tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Dan pertemuan kami pun dimulai saat aku terkunci, entah dikunci, di dalam kamar mandi. Dia menolongku. Kami pun jadi teman. Gaara akhirnya sering datang ke sekolah untuk memeberikan nasehat padaku dalam menghadapi teman-teman sekolahku. Semakin lama, aku jadi mempercayainya dan aku pun jadi sering menceritakan kehidupanku padanya. Hingga saat dimana ia menyatakan isi hatinya padaku. Aku benar-benar tekejut. Aku minta waktu untuk dapat menjawabnya. Tapi sebelum aku dapat menjawabnya, ayah mengirimku kembali kesini. Dan tak ku kira, Gaara menyusulku.."jelas Hinata. Menatap dalam mata onyx yang sedang memandangnya.

"Apa jawabanmu untuknya, Hinata? Dia menyusulmu untuk jawaban itu kan? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab yang seperti apa padanya?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Menunggu Hinata untuk meneruskan pembicaraanya. Tapi, tampaknya Hinata ingin pembicaraan itu berakhir sampai disitu.

"Tampaknya gaunku sudah mulai kering, ayo.. kita harus pulang," Hinata bangun dari bangku taman, siap melangkah motor yang diparkirkan. tapi Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya untuk mencegahnya.

"Hinta.. kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan berbelit-belit!" Sasuke menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya. Ia pun berdiri agar dapat menjajarkan pandangannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke lebih tinggi beberapa inch dari Hinata.

"Saat kau berada di kamarku tadi sore.. Setelah kau menciumku, kau bertanya apakah itu ciuman pertamaku, dan aku menggeleng.."

"Gaara yang telah menciummu bukan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah. "Gaara memang pernah menciumku,"Hinata menjawab. "Tapi, itu bukan ciuman pertamaku juga.."

"Ciuman pertamaku, telah kau rebut di hari pertama kita bertemu.."jelas Hinata. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat membaca ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menatap balik padanya, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Mau aku ingatkan kembali?" dan dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke, Hinata langsung mencium Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan berani Hinata. Tapi ahirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata, mendekapnya dengan erat dan membalas ciuman gadis impiannya itu.

Mereka berdua begitu terhanyut dengan suasana yang mereka buat. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang merasakan getaran Handphone Android yang sudah di setting dengan profil _Silent _itu. Benda mahal itu tergeletak terabaikan di bangku taman.

.Sakura _calling._

**.**

**..**

**=TBC=**

_**.**_

_**..**_

**Haduh...!**** Otak Vio kacau! Maaf bila mengecewakan..**

**Di tunggu selalu Review nya!**__

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

**mery chan**

**akemi matsu**

**n**

**buyonghwa**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki **

**Vipris **

**Hizuka Miyuki**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **

**aichan**

**uchihyuu nagisa **

**Daiyaki Aoi **

**Lollytha-chan **

**lonelyclover **

**ulva-chan**

**Ri-Chan**

**Firah-chan**

**Ai HinataLawliet **

**Harukaze Chiharu **

**Mei Anna AiHina **

**keiKo-buu89 **

**Kumiko**

**Shyoul lavaen**

**==========and===========**

**ALL SILENT READERS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holla.. cappy 5 disini!**

**Wah sedih.. banyak yang menganggap Hinata jahat di fic ini.. padahalkan Hinata gak tau apa-apa tentang Sakura. Hinata emang sering nanya tentang kekasihnya Sasuke itu, tapi Sasuke ga pernah ngasih tau apa-apa. Ngejawab punya pacar aja engga. Jadi yang jahat itu ya Sasuke!**

**Di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, Vio belum bikin Sasuke putus sama Sakura. Soalnya walaupun Sasuke hanya nganggap Sakura sahabat, Sasuke nggak enak buat mutusin orang yang selama ini jadi orang yang paling ngertiin dia.**

**Dan Sakura yang sangat mencintai Sasuke itu, masih ingin terus mencoba membuat Sasuke membalas perasaannya.**

…

**tampaknya chapter kali ini akan panjang, semoga tidak bosan membacanya..**

**Arigatou!**

…

**...**

"Ciuman pertamaku, telah kau rebut di hari pertama kita bertemu .."jelas Hinata. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat membaca ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menatap balik padanya, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Mau aku ingatkan kembali?" dan dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke, Hinata langsung mencium Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata. Tapi ahirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata, mendekapnya dengan erat dan membalas ciuman gadis impiannya itu.

Mereka berdua begitu terhanyut dengan suasana yang mereka buat. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang merasakan getaran Handphone Android yang sudah di setting dengan profil _Silent _itu. Benda mahal itu tergeletak terabaikan di bangku taman.

.Sakura _calling._

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

-**HOLD YOU TIGHT** Chapter 5-

_**Disclaimer : **_**Masashi Kishimoto ojii-san pemilik semua karakter dalam cerita ini~**

**.**

**..**

…

**10 Tahun yang lalu**.

"Sasuke.. bangun. Kita sudah sampai.."Mikoto Uchiha membangunkan anak bungsunya itu.

Si bungsu Uchiha mulai menggeliat. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil sedikit menguap.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah baru, bu?"

"Iya, sayang.."Mikoto tersenyum.

"Sasuke.. ayo bawa barang-barang mu menuju kamar baru yang akan kau tempati.."ucap Fugaku Uchiha yang masih berada di balik stir.

"Hn.."Sasuke mengangguk. Ia keluar dari mobil hitam mewah yang ia tumpangi dan berjalan menuju truk pengangkut barang yang ada di depan mobilnya itu. Ia mengambil kotak mainannya yang berada di dekat pintu truk.

"Tampaknya aku akan betah disini.. Udaranya lebih segar dibanding Tokyo. Bagaimana pendapatmu Sasuke?"tanya si sulung Uchiha.

Si bungsu tak menjawab. Pandangngannya tertuju pada segerombolan anak seumurannya yang sedang asik main kejar-kejaran.

"Hey, teman-teman.. tunggu ak-" 'Brugh'. Seorang anak perempuan jatuh tersungkur saat mengejar teman-temannya. Rambut pendek indigo nya terlihat berdebu.

Anak-anak yang lain tertawa. "Hahahah~ Hinata! Kau tidak pantas bermain dengan kami! Kau terlalu lambat! Kami bosan tidak pernah kalah.." ucap salah satu anak.

Hinata berdiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Wah.. teman-teman! Dia mulai menangis! Pasti sebentar lagi kakaknya yang galak akan datang!" ucap anak yang lain. Teman-temannya mulai mengejek Hinata.

"Aku memang akan datang jika adikku tersakiti! Memangnya kalian, yang tak pernah dipedulikan oleh siapapun?"ucap seorang anak berumur sebelas tahun, Hyuuga Neji, dengan marahnya. Dia berdiri di depan Hinata. "Pergi atau ku pukul! Kalianlah yang tidak pantas bermain dengan Hinata!"

Dan anak-anak itupun berlari pergi.

"N-nii-san.."Hinata terisak.

Neji berbalik, memandang adiknya yang penuh debu dan air mata.

"Sudah nii-san katakan, jangan bermain dengan mereka! Mereka anak-anak nakal yan tidak punya sopan-santun!"

"M-maaf n-niisan.. t-tapi aku ing-in puny-a teman.."

"Nanti kau pasti akan punya teman yang baik dan akan selalu melindungi mu, tapi sekarang main sama nii-san saja ya.."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Kakak beradik itu pun memasuk sebuah rumah megah bergaya khas Jepang.

"Hey, Sasuke! Apa kau mendengar ku?"

"Hm?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya yang berumur tiga belas tahun itu.

"Cepat masukkan barang-barang nya ke rumah.. kau mau berdiri disitu samapai kapan?"

"Hn. Baik.."

"Em.. kakak, apa kakak punya teman yang suka jahat pada kakak?"tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat rumah barunya itu.

"Dulu sih pernah, kenapa?"

"Kalau teman suka berbuat jahat, aku tidak mau punya teman kalau begitu.."

"Dasar adik bodoh.."

"Lalu bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku?"

Itachi menyentilkan jarinya pada kening Sasuke.

"Aww! Kakak sakit!"

Itachi membungkukkan padannya agar tingginya setara dengan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau pasti akan punya teman yang baik dan sangat mengerti dirimu.."

"Itachi!"Mikoto menghampiri kedua anaknya. "Dua blok dari sini ada taman bermain, bawa Sasuke ke sana ya, agar dia mengenal wilayah ini. Sementara ayah dan ibu akan beres-beres disini.."

"Baik, bu.. Ayo Sasuke, kita ke taman!" Itachi menggandeng adiknya itu.

"Jaga adikmu ya, kalau sudah sore cepat pulang.."

"Aku mengerti, bu.." Itachi melambai pada ibunya itu.

Kakak beradik Uchiha itu berjalan menuju taman. Dari depan rumah mereka, taman itu sudah terlihat. Jadi Itachi dan Sasuke tidak akan tersesat.

Saat mereka sampai di taman, banyak anak seumuran Sasuke yang berkeliaran di situ. Ada yang bermain bola, bermain di kotak pasir dan bermain ayunan.

Sasuke memandang seorang gadis kecil yang bermain ayunan bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Kakak beradik itu yang ia lihat tadi di depan rumahnya. Sang kakak dengan hati-hati mendorong punggung adik perempuannya itu agar terus berayun.

"Sasuke.. bermainlah! Sana cari teman. Aku akan duduk dan menunggumu disini.."ucap Itachi yang terduduk di bangku taman.

Sasuke tak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya berjalan mengelilngi taman yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Karena lelah menopangkan berat badan pada kakinya, akhirnya Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang. Dari situ ia bisa melihat kakak beradik yang bermain ayunan sejak tadi.

"Neji!" yang di panggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi berpusat pada adiknya.

"Ada apa, Lee?" Neji menyahut.

"Ayo main bola! Kita kurang satu orang!"

Neji memandang bimbang adik dan teman-tamannya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sedang bermain dengan Hinata!"

"Ayolah Neji! Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu!"

"Nii-san, main bola saja.. aku tidak apa-apa bermain ayunan sendiri,"

"Tapi.."

"Sana nii-san.. pasti nii-san ingin main bola kan?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan terus disini menunggu nii-san selesai bermain bola, lalu kita pulang.."

"Benar ya, Hinata. Kau jangan pergi dari ayunan ini.. aku hanya akan bermai sebentar,"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Neji piun menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hey, Hinata!"seorang anak perempuan meghampirinya.

"Ya?" mata Hinata berbinar. Akhirnya ada yang ingin bermain dengannya.

"Aku ingin duduk di ayuanan itu!"

"Hm, baiklah.. kita gantian ya.."ucap Hinata dan berdiri dari ayuanan itu.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin sendiri duduk di ayunan ini.."ucap anak itu. Ia mendorong Hinata menjauh dari ayunan dan mulai memainkan ayunan itu.

Hinata menatap sedih ayunan itu. Ia tidak bisa pergi dari ayuanan. Ia sudah berjanji pada kakaknya.

"Hinata! Kenapa masih disitu! Sana pergi!"usir anak perempuan yang bermain di ayunan. "Aku tidak mau teman-teman yang lain melihatku dekat denganmu. Kau kan tidak asik di ajak bermain!"

Hinata pun menjauh dari ayunan itu. Ia tak tau harus kemana. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Ia ingin pulang. Tapi, karena sudah berjanji akan menunggu neji selesai bermain bola, ia akhirnya mencari tempat yang teduh untuk duduk.

"Punya teman itu tidak enak ya,"

Hinata tidak menyadari ternyata di sebelahnya ada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven.

"Eh?"Hinata mengusap kedua matanya yang berair.

"Untuk apa punya teman yang selalu jahat pada kita?" Sasuke memandang gadis kecil disebelahnya itu. "Aku tidak mau punya teman.."

"K-kau s-siapa?"tanya Hinata. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya melihat sekeliling taman. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Pasti baru pindah ke sini.."Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau yang pindah di depan rumahku kan? Aku H-hyuuga Hin-nata, salam kenal.. semoga kita bisa berteman baik.." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memandang tangan yang Hinata julurkan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau punya teman.."

"Ke-kenapa bicara seperti itu, teman-temanku-"

"Kau tidak punya teman.."Sasuke menunduk sedih. "Aku tidak mau sepertimu yang banyak mendapat penolakan.."

"A-aku tidak di tolak jadi teman m-mereka, koq.. waktu aku bilang 'semoga kita berteman baik' mereka setuju. Hanya saat ini mereka sedang tidak ingin bermain denganku.." Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Dasar aneh.."

Kepala Hinata makin tertenduk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Kalau kau cengeng, siapapun tak ada yang mau berteman denganmu.."

Hinata kembali menghapus air matanya. "Kalau aku tidak menangis, kau mau berteman denganku kan?"

Bocah raven itu menatap tidak percaya pada gadis cilik indigo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berteman denganku, aku saja yang berteman denganmu. Hay, namaku Hyuuga Hinata.. Siapa namamu?" Hinata kembali menjulurkan tangannya.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata-chan.."

"kakak!"ucap Sasuke marah.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata anak yang baik.."Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada si cilik Hyuuga. "Halo, aku Itachi. Kakak dari Sasuke," Itachi menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Halo, Itachi nii-san.."Hinta tersenyum.

"kakak, ayo pulang!"

Saat Sasuke hendak pergi, Itachi mencegahnya.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu! Sana, pamitan dulu pada Hinata-chan!"

Itachi mendorong Sasuke pada Hinata, tapi dorongan tersebut terlalu kuat, sehingga Sasuke menabrak Hinata dan membuat keduanya terjatuh. Sasuke cilik berada di atas tubuh Hinata. Pandangan mereka seling terkunci, karena bibir mungil mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

**.**

**..**

…

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi masa kecilnya. Sudah lama ia tidak teringat hal bodoh itu lagi. Tapi, jika hal bodoh itu tidak terjadi, mungkin ia dan Hinata tidak akan pernah sedekat ini. Kapan-kapan ia harus berterima kasih pada Itachi.

Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kejadian tadi malam, kembali muncul di otaknya. Yang membuat terukir senyuman di bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka Hinata seberani itu padanya. Tapi ia juga tak menyesali perbuatan berani Hinata itu.

Lalu, sekarang apa hubungan mereka? Apa hanya karena kejadian semalam, mereka bisa disebut pacaran? Ia sangat yakin, Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Pandangannya berpindah pada Handphone yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

.2 _missed call. _Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku hampir lupa pada Sakura,"ucap Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Apa ia harus memutuskan Sakura sekarang? Karena ia benar-benar ingin bersama Hinata. Tapi, bagaiman pun juga Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu rusak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?"

Ia memandang jam digital yang ada di sudut layar. Sudah jam enam. Ia terpaksa menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya itu dulu. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

**.**

**..**

…

"Eh, Sasuke nii-san! Mau menjemput Nee-san ya? Hinata nee-san sudah berangkat diantar Neji nii-san.." ucap Hyuuga bungsu, Hanabi. Seragam SMP nya terlihat sedikit berantakan dibanding anak-anak perempuan seusiannya yang ingin terlihat rapih di mata laki-laki. Hanabi memang sedikit tomboy dibanding Hinata.

"Oh-Hm.. terima kasih Hanabi.."

"Iya, sama-sama.." dan Hanabi pun menaiki Bis sekolah yang telah menjemputnya.

**'Kenapa aku merasa Hinata menghindariku?'**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke pun tiba di Konoha High. Setelah memarkirkan motornya di tempat biasa, ia langsung menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di koridor, tampak seperti alien di mata siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya. Pasalnya, Sasuke yang sejak dulu terlihat cool, diam dan tanpa ekspresi, hari ini tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum dari bibirnya. Sesekali membalas sapaan dari para fans nya, yang menyebabkan jatuh korban (baca: pingsan).

Sebenarnya, pikiran sang Uchiha sedang tidak pada tempatnya. Isi otaknya itu kembali pada hal yang terjadi tadi malam. Sasuke tak habis pikir, apa yang merasuki Hinata, sehingga dengan beraninya si gadis Hyuuga pemalu itu menciumnya. Sasuke hanya bisa kegirangan sendiri.

Saking tidak fokusnya pikiran Sasuke pada jalan di koridor, sampai-sampai saat ia akan memasuki kelas, seseorang menabraknya. Mendahului sang Uchiha memasuki kelas. Membuat lamunannya itu buyar.

"Upss! Maaf.."ucap si pemuda berambut merah. Sabaku Gaara.

Emosi hati Sasuke langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia benar-benar ingin memuntahkan amarahnya yang tertunda tadi malam.

'Bugh!' Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong punggung Gaara di depan kels, yang membuat Gaara hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Suasana kelas XII-B yang awalnya gaduh, tiba-tiba saja sunyi. Semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Termasuk mata hijau emerald milik Haruno Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu.

Dengan pandangan bingung dan tajam, Gaara menghadapi Sasuke. "Uchiha! Aku sudah bilang maaf!"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi!" balas Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam Gaara. Memperlihatkan seberapa marahnya dia. Gaara pun begitu, sekaligus ia berfikir apa yang membuat sang Uchiha itu begitu marah.

"Oh, karena masalah tadi malam? Kau tak perlu ikut campur, aku dan Hinata-"

'Bugh!' kepalan tangan Sasuke menerjang sudut bibir Gaara. "Aku tidak mau mendengar nama Hinata keluar dari bibirmu!"

Gaara mengelap darah yang keluar bibirnya. Ia hanya memamerkan senyum mencela nya pada Sasuke.

Kejadian yang terjdi saat ini, bukan hanya menarik perhatian dari siswa-siswi kelas XII-B. Tetapi sekarang di depan kelas XII-B, telah banyak siswa dari kelas lain yang berkerumun.

Kerumunan itu tak elaknya menarik perhatian gadis berambut Indigo.

"Em.. maaf, kenapa semua berkumpul disini? Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang berkerumun.

"Itu, Uchiha Sasuke berkelahi dengan murid baru yang berambut merah.."jawabnya.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Rambut merah? Gaara? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan?

Hinata mencoba menerobos siswa-siawi yang menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu. Ucapan maaf tak henti-henti nya ia lontarkan. Hingga akhirnya ia berada di depan pintu kelas XII-B dan dapat melihat jelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, Uchiha," Gaara memberikan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama keluarga Sasuke. "Semua hal yang ada pada kami berdua, tak ada hubungannya dengan mu!"

"Tentu saja ada hubungan nya denganku!"balas Sasuke cepat.

"Apa? Kau hanya sahabat Hin-"

Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Gaara, siap untuk memukul nya lagi. "Sudah ku bilang jangan sebut-"

"SASUKE!" suara Hinata menggema di telinga semua yang berada disitu. Hinata langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Masalah antara aku dan Gaara hanya masalah kecil yang tak perlu dipermasalahkan sampai sejauh ini! Gaara sudah meminta maaf pada ku, tak usah ada keributan seperti ini!" jelas Hinata.

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Gaara. Kemudian memandang Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Pandangan nya yang penuh amarah belum juga mereda.

"Setelah kau menangis padaku gara-gara dia, sekarang masih saja kau membelanya di depanku! Apa mau mu, HAH!"

Sasuke menendang kursi yang ada di dekatnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Semua mata memandang kepergian Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka, bisik-bisik pun terdengar dari dalam dan luar kelas.

"Hinata.." Gaara memanggilnya, tapi tak sedikitpun Hinata memandangnya dan langsung menyusul Sasuke meninggalkan kelas itu.

Sepasang mata Hijau emerald milik Sakura sama sekali tak berkedip melihat kejadian itu. Entah kenapa hatinya perih. "Ga-gadis itu.." Sakura teringat dengan wallpaper handphone Sasuke.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata kan? Anak baru yang sekelas dengan Tenten?" tanya Ino.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" ucap Sakura lirih.

**.**

**..**

…

"Sasuke.." Hinata mengejar sang Uchiha sampai ke atap sekolah. Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tak merespon apapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hinata.."suara Sasuke kini telah mendatar. Tapi nada amarah tetap terasa.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Sasuke.." Hinata membalasnya dengan nada bicara yang sama.

Sasuke langsung berbalik mengahadap Hinata.

"Kau kemarin menangis padaku! Menciumku! Lalu sekarang kau mempermalukan aku dengan membela orang yang telah menyakitimu!"

"Ternyata kau hanya peduli pada harga dirimu.."

"Yang AKu tanyakan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, HINATA?"

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sasuke sudah benar-benar marah.

"Anggap kau tak pernah mengenalku.."ucap Hinata singkat dan berjalan pergi. Tapi, tangan kiri Hinata ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Semudah itukah kau bicara?"Sasuke tidak berteriak. Tapi nada bicaranya yang dalam membuat Hinata benar-benar takut.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada hatiku, Hinata.. begitu mudahnya kau mengatakan kalimat itu? Saat kau menciumku, aku yakin kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku! Kenapa kau berkeras hati tak mau mengakuinya? Atau sebenarnya ini hanya permainanmu? Kau hanya mempermainkan hatiku kan?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak mempermainkan hatiku? Apa kau lupa, kau SUDAH punya kekasih, Sasuke! Kau selalu menghindar akan topik tentang kekasihmu, Sasuke. Untuk apa bersikap seperti ini padaku? Biarkan aku menjalani kehidupanku sendiri. Kau tidak bisa memukul Gaara seenaknya, hanya karena dia pernah menyakitiku. Tapi apakah kau tau, sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang jauh lebih menyakitiku.."

"Aku memang mempunyai seorang kekasih. Hubungan kami sedang tidak baik, jadi tak perlu banyak siasat untuk putus-"

'Plak!' suara telapak tangan Hinata yang mendarat pada pipi Sasuke begitu nyaring terdengar.

"Seperti itukah kau memperlakukan seorang wanita? Ternyata kau sudah berubah dalam tiga tahun ini.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada tangannya.

"Jangan pernah berani menghubungiku, jika kau tak bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu..". Dan Hinata langsung pergi tanpa menoleh pada sang Uchiha sekalipun.

Bukannya tak mau menoleh, Hinata sebenarnya tak berani memperlihatkan air matanya yang jatuh pada Sasuke.

"Absen nya ke hadiranmu dalam tiga tahun hidupku lah, yang membuatku berubah seperti ini.." dan tanpa ada yang tau ataupun melihat, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini.."

**.**

**..**

…

**Hadeuh~ jari tangan Vio pegel. Dan otak kekuras semua. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan..**

**Vio akan berusaha update cepat chapter-chapter bahagia.. doakan saja ^^v**

**Baiklah, tampaknya Vio terlalu banyak basa-basi..**

**Dimohon Review nya! *bow**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Yhatikaze-kun gak login**

**Cira Ayana **

**keiKo-buu89 **

**l**

**akemi matsu**

**uchihyuu nagisa **

**Ai HinataLawliet **

**n**

**mery chan**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki **

**Lollytha-chan **

**naruhina**

**Hikari Mozuru **

**Dean U**

**grey chocolate**

**Chikuma not login**

**kumiko lavender haruna **

**Shyoul lavaen**

**=====and=====**

**all silent readers**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jangan pernah berani menghubungiku, jika kau tak bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu..". Dan Hinata langsung pergi tanpa menoleh pada sang Uchiha sekalipun.

Bukannya tak mau menoleh, Hinata sebenarnya tak berani memperlihatkan air matanya yang jatuh pada Sasuke.

"Absen nya ke hadiranmu dalam tiga tahun hidupku lah, yang membuatku berubah seperti ini.." dan tanpa ada yang tau ataupun melihat, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini.."

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

-**HOLD YOU TIGHT** Chapter 6-

_**Disclaimer : **_**Masashi Kishimoto ojii-san pemilik semua karakter dalam cerita ini~**

**.**

**..**

…

Jam pelajaran terakhir tinggal beberapa menit lagi usai. Tapi sosok pemuda bermata onyx, belum juga tertangkap oleh mata hijau Sakura di dalam kelas. Sakura mulai khawatir. Motor mahal Sasuke masih terparkir dengan rapih di parkiran sekolah. Jadi, pasti Sasuke masih berkeliaran di Konoha High.

Dan akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah hari ini cukup sekian, selamat siang.."

"Selamat Siang Iruka-sensei.."

Setelah guru Matematika itu keluar, murid yang lainpun langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Sakura memasukkan barang-barang nya dengan cepat, sambil memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah yang akan keluar dari kelas.

"Gaara-san! Tunggu sebentar!"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada gadis berambut pink yang memanggilnya.

"Ya? Haruno Sakura?"

"Emm.. Ya. Sakura saja. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Tentang.. Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura menarik nafas sejenak. "Dari yang kulihat saat kejadian tadi pagi, tampaknya kau cukup mengenal gadis itu.."

Gaara memandangnya bingung. "Hm? Oh aku ingat. Kau kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Kau ingin menanyakan tentang Hinata padaku? Tentang siapa dia atau.. tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihmu?"

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan yakin. "Ke-keduanya.."

"Sakura.. Mungkin yang bisa aku katakan padamu hanyalah, aku dan Hinata berhubungan yang sangat akrab saat kami di Suna. Dalam tiga tahun kebelakang, dia bersekolah di sana. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu ia dipindahkan ke sini.. Dan aku pun mengejarnya,"

"Kalian sepasang.."

"Kekasih? Tidak. Tidak sejauh itu. Walaupun itulah yang aku inginkan.. tapi aku sadar sekarang. Sejak dulu dan mungkin sampai saat ini, Hinata hanya mencintai satu pria.."

Sakura memandang Gaara. Menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi, kalimat Gaara terus menggantung. Sehingga Sakura membuat kesimpulan sendiri. "Pria itu, Sasuke, kan?"

"Dan.. Sasuke juga terus mencintai Hinata selama ini.." sambung Sakura. Suaranya bergetar. Tak mau mengakui apa yang hati nya yakini.

Gaara hanya tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. "Tampaknya, kau harus menanyakannya sendiri pada Sasuke.." dan Gaara pun meninggalkan kelas yang hanya tinggal si gadis Haruno itu.

**.**

**..**

…

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di sudut atap. Punggungnya bersender dengan malas, sedangkan kepalanya menunduk dengan lunglai. Mata nya terus terpaku pada lantai dibawah kakinya, tetapi pikirannya tak terfokus pada apapun. Masa kecilnya, kehidupan tiga tahunnya tanpa Hinata dan saat-saat ia bersama Sakura, terus melintasi memorinya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, sesuatu yang ia lakukan akan berdampak seperti ini. Menyakiti hati Hinata, Sakura dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia harus menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sakura? Padahal hatinya terus menunggu gadis dengan bermata bulan. Itu kembali padanya Kenapa ia tak berani mengatakan kejujuran pada Sakura? Karena ia tak ingin merusak bersahabatan mereka? Tapi, kalau sudah seperti ini, apa nya yang tidak merusak?

Sasuke terus meruntuki kebodohan dirinya. Dia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tak bisa bersikap tegas?

Mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

**.**

**..**

…

"Sasuke.."Sakura terus memanggil pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura tau, Sasuke ada di atap. Ia hanya memastikan saja, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar ada di tempat ia menginginkan keheningan.

Dan benar saja, si rambut raven itu sedang berdiri tak bersemangat di sudut.

"Sasuke.."Sakura memanggilnya sekali lagi. Ia hanya ingin pemudanya itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Sakura pun berdiri di sampingnya sambil memandang langit biru, sementara Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai sedikitpun .

Mereka terdiam seperti itu dalam beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku pindanh ke kota ini. Seorang anak berumur delapan tahun yang memiliki pikiran tak ingin mempunyai teman. Daripada ditolak, lebih baik tak memulai pertemanan sama sekali.."Sasuke mendecih.

"Tapi, setelah melihat seorang gadis kecil yag terus berjuang agar diterima teman-temannya, pandanganku pun berubah. Aku ingin mempunyai teman seperti dirinya. Teman yang sampai saat ini aku terus mencintainya.."Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tak ada tanggapan dari gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Ingin sekali ia bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Sakura hanya dengan menatap wajahnya. Tapi, mengangkat kepalanya sendiri saja, rasanya begitu berat.

Lambat laun, terdengar suara isakan dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku..? Tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang gadis itu.. Jika saat itu kau langsung menolakku.. aku pasti tidak sesakit ini rasanya.." Sakura mulai menangis, merasakan dadanya yang terasa perih.

Sasuke langsung memeluknya. Tapi Sakura memberontak, terus memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak kalah keras kepalanya. Ia terus memaksa Sakura berada pada dekapannya. Hingga akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sakura.. Maafkan aku.."

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke terus mendekapnya sampai tangisan Sakura tak terdengar lagi.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Hinata!"panggil pemuda berambut merah itu. Sang gadis bermata bulan pun menoleh.

"Gaara-kun.."

"Emm.. Hina, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu soal kejadian tadi pagi.. dan minta maaf sekali lagi, untuk yang tadi malam,"

Hinata tersenyum ramah pada pemuda yang berada di depannya. "Tak perlu ada ucapan terima kasih untuk kejadian tadi pagi. Dan untuk yang tadi malam, kita sudah menyelesaikannya kan? Jadi tak perlu minta maaf lagi.."

Hinata melangkah pergi, "H-hina! Tunggu sebentar.."

Langkah Hinata kembali terhenti. "Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu, kan? Kembali sebagai sahabat?"

"Tentu saja..!" Hinata mengangguk senang. Lalu langsung memeluk Gaara.

'_Kalau saja kisahku dan Sasuke semudah ini.._'

**.**

**..**

…

"Sasuke! Kau sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak latihan basket! Ada apa denganmu? Pelatih selalu menenyakanmu.."ucap pemuda berambut blonde. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dobe!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa tidak latihan? Gai-sensei bilang, jika lusa kau tidak ikut latihan, sehebat apapun kau sebagai Captain Basket Konoha High, dia terpaksa akan mengeluarkanmu. Jangan hanya karena kau dan Sakura putus, kau jadi menelantarkan kegiatan-kegiatanmu.."

"Naruto! Jangan sok tau kau, putusnya hubungan kami tak mempengaruhi apapun.. karena kami tetap sahabat! Iya kan, Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Yaaah, terserah kalian mau berkata apa. Yang jelas Sasuke, aku harus mengingatkanmu akan pertandingan pada akhir bulan ini. Oh ! Dan juga, Gaara sekarang masuk dalam tim kita!"

pandangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi tertuju pada luar jendela, kini memandang tajam Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku lupa memberi tau mu, dua minggu yang lalu Gaara mendaftar menjadi anggota tim basket. Permainanya pun tidak jelek. Ya, walaupun tak sebagus permainanku, hahaha!"Naruto tertawa, membanggakan diri sendiri. "Makannya, lusa nanti kau harus latihan, agar tau seperti apa permainannya. Oh ya, hati-hati. Tampaknya Gai-sensei mulai memandangnya sebagai pengganti dirimu.."

'_Brak!_' Sasuke menggebrak mejanya. membuat sebagian anak yang beristirahat di kelas, memandang kearah mereka.

"Memangnya semudah itu aku digantikan? Jangan asal bicara!" Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Langkah pemuda Uchiha itu tak memiliki arah tujuan. Hati dan pikirannya begitu berantakan dalam beberapa minggu ini. Walaupun dengan Sakura telah kembali seperti awal (dimana mereka bersahabat akrab), tetapi yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia memperbaiki hubungannya yang kacau ini dengan Hinata. Jelas ia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan persahabatannya kembali dengan gadis itu. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi Sasuke tidak mau. Ia ingin lebih hanya sekedar bersahabat dengan Hinata. Perasaan ini membuatnya benar-benar hampir gila.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia memandang sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Gaara dan Hinata saling berjalan berdampingan-walaupun disebelah Hinata, gadis bercepol dua juga ikut berbincang dengan mereka, tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikan itu-

Lalu dilihatnya si pemuda berambut merah itu berpamitan pada Hinata-dan temannya- yang memasuki perpustakaan. Pemuda Sabaku itu lalu entah pergi kemana. Untuk apa Sasuke peduli. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia dapat berdampingan dengan Hinata-lebih dekat daripada si Sabaku itu-.

"Tampaknya aku harus memakai caraku sendiri.."ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Mata bulan Hinata terus menelusuri jejeran buku yang tersimpan dalam rak. Jari tangan nya yang ikut menunjuk pada judul buku-buku, sedikit berdebu karena rak buku perpustakaan yang jarang dibersihkan. Disebelah nya, gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua terus mengoceh akan waktu makan siang yang mereka habiskan diperpustakaan.

"Ayolah Hinata, masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum makan siang berakhir. Masih sempat untuk makan roti.."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak lapar, Tenten.. kau saja yang ke kantin, aku tidak apa-apa di sini sendirian. Setelah aku selesai, aku akan langsung ke kelas,"

"Tapi Hinata.. kau kan bilang belum sarapan. Masa makan siang juga tidak mau.."

"Kalau tidak lapar, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah, sana.. aku tidak mau saat pelajaran Kurenai-sensei nanti, kau terus mengeluh cacing-cacing perutmu belum diberi makan.."

"Hm. Hm. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kalau begitu, aku ke kantin sekarang. Sampai nanti di kelas.."

Setelah Tenten meninggalkannya, Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari buku. Entah buku seperti apa yang ia cari, ia hanya ingin membaca sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang selama beberapa miggu ini benar-benar menghilangkan nafsu makannya.

Sedang serius-seriusnya memilih buku, tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong tubuhnya yang membuat punggungnya dan belakang kepalanya merapat pada dinding dekat rak buku. Kedua tangannya pun kini ada yang menggenggam dan di tempelkan bersebelahan dengan kepalanya. Tangan orang yan menggenggam kedua tangannya, mencegah Hinata untuk melepaskan diri. Mata Hinata terbelalak, melihat orang yang mengapitnya dengan tembok.

"S-sasuke! Apa yang kau-"

Tiba-tiba bibir Hinata terkatup. Bibir Sasuke bergerak liar pada bibir Hinata.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Lalu mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya sekuat tenaga.

"Ah-ap-pa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya memamerkan seringainya, wajahnya tertunduk, tertutupi oleh poni rambut nya.

"Apa kau sudah gila!" Hinata mendesiskan teriakannya.

"Ya! Aku sudah Gila! Gila akan cinta yang aku pendam selama sepuluh tahun ini padamu.." Sasuke tidak berteriak, tapi nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya.

Hinata terdiam. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.. " Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang mendekati Hinata. Hinata tidak sadar akan langkah-langkah yang di tempuh Sasuke. Yang ia sadari sekarang hanyalah bahwa wajah Sasuke kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajahnyanya.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana hatiku sekarangkan? Kau bilang aku berubah, Hinata? Sekarang lihatlah perubahanku selama tiga tahun ini, aku akan menunjukkan padamu seperti apa aku sekarang. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang akan membuat Hyuuga Hinata mengakui perasaannya.."

Lalu Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan melangkah pergi dari perpustakaan.

Pandangan Hinata kini terus pada punggung pemuda yang baru saja menciumnya, kedua tangannya bergerak ke bagian luar organ tubuh yang sejak tadi berdegup tak terkontrol. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya menggebu.

"Bagaimana ini..?"

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Akhirnya, bisa update chapter 6.**

**Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah nge-follow apalagi nge-Fav FF ini. Beribu-ribu trimakasih..**

**Review nya ditunggu selalu ya! **

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS to:**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **

**kk**

**mery chan**

**keiKo-buu89 **

**akemi matsu**

**Yutaka katsushika **

**Lollytha-chan **

**hyuchiha 'rie' kurochiki **

**Hizuka Miyuki **

**Lizy94**

**ulva-chan**

**lavender hime chan **

**Chikuma kgklogin**

**Ai HinataLawliet **

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki **

**Hazuki Furumiya **

**Ai Mishima **

**kumiko lavender haruna **

**Shyoul lavaen**

**=====and=====**

**all silent readers**


End file.
